1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye fundus camera for observing and photographing the fundus of a subject's eye.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-79926 discloses a non-mydriatic eye fundus camera. During eye fundus observation using near-infrared light, for example, during alignment, the camera takes a moving image of an eye fundus using a dedicated monochrome camera having sensitivity to near-infrared light and displays the moving image, for example, on a monitor. When taking a still image using visible light, the camera takes a still color image using a general-purpose digital camera. Switching between optical paths is performed by a quick return mirror or a dichroic mirror.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-369802 discloses another non-mydriatic eye fundus camera, which uses a 3CCD camera. During eye fundus observation using near-infrared light, one of the three CCDs has sensitivity to near-infrared light. The camera generates a moving image of an eye fundus on the basis only of the output from the CCD having sensitivity to near-infrared light. When taking a still image using visible light, the camera generates a color still image on the basis of the RGB output from the three CCDs.
The eye fundus camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-79926 uses a dedicated monochrome camera and, for example, a quick return mirror. The eye fundus camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-369802 does not need a dedicated monochrome camera, but the 3CCD camera uses a tricolor separation prism.